a fox and a rat
by secretlovers
Summary: ADOPTED FROM vampiric instincts. i changed the title and the story is going to be quite diffrent from her/his version because s/he says s/he might continue were she left off on her so i'm changing it big time. full summ inside. remember to review
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha or Fuit basket. The creators own them. I claim nothing but my own creativeness! **vampiric instincts is the original owner of this story, I just adopted it from him/her.**

Kagome Higurashi: daughter of Taki, Ookami Lord of the North, resident Miko of the Shikon no Tama, and now she's bonded to one of the two royal fox demons. Nani!? Because of this, she becomes the potential mate of the icy Lord Sesshomaru, far stronger than any demon. What is the world coming to, and a rat like her?

Chapter 1

Kagome stood before her wall made of mirrors, frowning. Two deep crimson ears poked out of her raven black hair. Large, triangular ears. Fox-like ears. It was bad enough that the year before she had found that the lord of the north, a powerful artic wolf demon, was her father. But no, she _had_ to go and make things worse. Just a week ago she had to take a fox demon into her. Not a fox demon like Shippo. A _Fox_ demon. A _large_ fox, almost the size of Sesshomaru's dog form. Oh, and it spit black fire. A fire fox. (Forgive the bad pun)

Inuyasha had been unable to kill it. He had almost been killed himself. So, Kagome became a demon. Her Miko aura and that of the demon's had accepted one another and _fused_. She now had a tail made of extremely hot black fire, it was wrapped in the same way Sesshomaru usually kept his, the tail dragged two feet past the ground when relaxed. Her fingers became thinner and longer, like that of a pianist, and were tipped with black nails that looked filed down to a point. The bloody things were two inches past her fingertips and refused to be cut.

It's not like she did it on purpose, though. She had been trying to purify it with her aura. But no. Her aura just _had_ to fuse with that of a certain fox demon. So, Kagome and the fox demon became one. (I mean, she doesn't hear voices or anything of the sort.) (Nope, no killing massacres for this…uh, Miko…fox…Demoness…female. Sorry to disappoint.)

Inuyasha hadn't seen her yet. She had just woken to find herself in her room at her father's large feudal era mansion. She had bathed before even looking into the mirror. Now she reached her hands up and pulled at her ears as she had done upon first meeting Inuyasha. Velvety softness met her fingertips.

"Wow," as she said this she saw the small fangs her canines had become.

"Me, a fox Demoness," she sighed and slipped into a white silk kimono that had sleeves that hid her hands well and ended mid-thigh.

Red Sakura flowers were printed into the sleeves and skirt. She slid her door open and walked down the halls. She had noticed her other changes. Her face had slimed out, loosing its child look it had kept all these years. It seemed that her body had been cleansed of every imperfection and sharpened and formed her into a completely different person.

_Someone should bottle and sell demon aura for women,_ she thought as she approached the main hall, where she heard quiet voices.

Opening the door, she entered, automatically finding Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara, whose backs were facing her. Looking past them, she saw Inuyasha and her father growling at a beautiful peahen Demoness.

"There has to be some way to help her! It's been two weeks!" Inuyasha demanded.

_Two?_ Kagome thought as she stepped past her human friends and into everyone's sight.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was the first to recover.

Kagome bowed dramatically, her tail curling around her right leg comfortably, the fur was made of black flames and was smooth and at rest. The first thing Inuyasha noticed was her large, leaf shaped ears. Then her high cheekbones and pouty lips. What made him pause was her…tail?

_I didn't get a tail,_ he thought moodily.

He came forward and embraced Kagome, her feet leaving the ground as he hugged her. Kagome worked hard to breathe, and instantly regretted it when she succeeded. Inuyasha's scent was repulsive! She knew how Koga felt then. The Inu demon smelled of dirt and moss. It would've been fine if it didn't smell like it was from an old grave. Kagome's eyes narrowed at the thought and she inhaled again…clay. Kagome's teeth came together roughly, her fangs sharpening.

"Inuyasha," she said quietly.

He placed her on the ground. Kagome looked up at him and he saw that her eyes were blue-gold, an eerie combination.

"Go to your room and wait there," she said firmly, her face carefully impassive.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head and he walked past a stunned Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. He knew that Kagome had smelled Kikyo on him. He also knew that he would be staying in that room for a while.

Kagome turned to her father, Taki, and smiled gently. He came forward and embraced her. Mountain air and wet dirt wafted over to her and she buried her nose against his kimono, inhaling.

"It made you a demoness, didn't it?" he asked, for the heck of being obvious, hoping to jar the humans out of their shock.

Kagome nodded, enjoying her father's deep and raspy voice. Taki, lord of the north, watched as two blood red streaks made their way into his only daughter's hair, their position in her front shoulder length strands of bangs. She rubbed her forehead as she felt a slight burning sensation. Looking in a mirror on the wall, she saw her eyes and hair, and then looked at her forehead. On the smooth skin an inch above her nose and perfectly between her eyebrows, was a black swirl, surrounded by small, outward facing waves, resembling an eclipsed sun.


	2. Chapter 2

Fox Demon

Chapter 3

After a days worth of nice, quiet talks with Sango and Miroku, Kagome decided to let up on the half demon. She went to Inuyasha's room and called him out.

"Let's spar," she said boldly.

"_What_!" Inuyasha gaped.

"I want to spar. I wish to test myself and my new abilities," Kagome said, bringing out two steel fans.

Each fan was as long as her arm from wrist to elbow and made a mockery of Kagura's. They glowed with dark energy as she spread one for Inuyasha to see. She wore a blue and silver version of her previous kimono. Her hair was almost to her knees, the two red highlights the only color in her otherwise black hair. She pulled Inuyasha by a delicate ear into the duel clearing. Lazy guards always lingered here, hoping to see a fight.

Three were currently sitting on the steps that led down into the pit. Kagome pulled a growling Inuyasha down the rest of the way and looked around. Brown, knee high boots adorned her feet so that the rough sand didn't hurt them, though she doubted it could.

"Alright, your move," she announced, moving to stand twenty feet away from the Inu Hanyou.

He sighed and pulled out his father's fang, now adorned with crystals. He raised the blade over his head and brought it down, 'adamant barrage'. (AN sorry if I got that wrong) a shower of crystals flew towards Kagome, who stood still, watching. Inuyasha started at her in horror. At the last possible moment, she jumped well above the attack, flicked her wrists, bringing out the fans to their complete plumage, and twirled in mid air, her arms outstretched.

"Black Fire Current Cyclone!" she yelled, watching as her black flames fell in waves over Inuyasha, moving into an imitation of a fire whirlpool, Inuyasha within, no part of his body showing.

No, there was no voice speaking to her. But when she thought about fighting, she knew what to do. She knew what her attacks were and how to perform them to their peek. That knowledge came with the fox demon. She made a small black flame in the hand that had pulled Inuyasha and burnt off the Inu's scent.

When her flames dissolved like the water they were imitation she found that many of Inuyasha's silver strands of hair were singed and that his face was purple. Kagome frowned, perplexed.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she landed lightly and walked to him.

"Held…breath…" Inuyasha fell backwards moaning.

"He had to hold his breath because of the flames. Hmmm…the flames still burn air. It could have killed him since he was trapped within," she said in a detached voice.

She laughed lightly at the snoring Hanyou and walked out of the pit. When Kagome reached the top, she addressed the three guards.

"Fetch him an return him to his room. Then resume your posts," she ordered, frowning at their awed faces.

"Ye-yes Lady of the North," all stuttered and ran into the pit.

Kagome delicately sniffed the air. Many scents mixed. She caught three scents that baffled her. One, was Sesshomaru. Another was a scent like hers. The last was a dark scent nothing like Naraku's, yet, at the same time, similar. Like a distant, distant cousin you always loathed. Kagome went into the main hall, her fans folded neatly into two long steel rods. Her nose warned her, before her eyes, that Sesshomaru was in the room with her father.

"Lord Taki, another like me approaches," she stated quietly, her father confused until he realized that she meant a fox demon.

"Thank you sweet. Come here," her father motioned and Kagome walked into he room further.

"Lord Sesshomaru, this is my daughter, Kagome, Lady of the North," Taki said proudly.

"I feel I've met her before," Sesshomaru stated, looking the Demoness over from head to toe with cold, yet passionate golden eyes.

_Exquisite,_ he thought, eyeing her short battle kimono and metal rods as an after thought, feeling a corner of his mouth tilt up.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I traveled with Inuyasha. The Miko," Kagome said neutrally, her face carefully blank, yet inside the demon lord amused her.

"The one from the future, ne?"

"Yes," Kagome said, shocked that he knew of her past.

"You have turned out lovely," Sesshomaru enjoyed the shock on her face, blue-gold eyes going wide.

"Lady of the North? Three strangers are at the gate asking for a 'Lady Kagome'," a young girl said quietly, appearing in the doorway.

"Thank you, keep them at the gates. I will be there shortly," Kagome answered, eyes down cast now.

"Mistress?"

"Yes."

"Master Inuyasha has woken with the healers aid," Kagome nodded and the girl left.

"Tell me, what did you do to the pup?" Taki asked curiously.

"I rendered him unconscious," Kagome said, raising the steel easily.

"With two metal rods?" Sesshomaru smirked that his brother would fall to such a thing.

Kagome spread her fans quicker than even Sesshomaru's eyes could catch. She positioned them until all but her eyes were hidden from his sight by the steel.

"Appearances can be deceiving, my lord," she said and with a sharp flick of her wrists was gone.

_The way she said 'my lord'…captivating_, Sesshomaru thought as he started out of the hall, following Taki.


	3. FUCK YOU!

**HOW DARE YOU!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH TRASH ABOUT YUKI-CHAN!!!!!! LITSTEN AND LITSTEN GOOD!!!! YOU BETTER HOPE TO EVERY FUCKING GOD YOU KNOW THAT I DO NOT KNOW YOU NAYCHAN444 BECAUSE IF I DO I AM GOING TO GO STRAIGHT UP GANTSA ON YOUR ASS YOU LOWDOWN, COCKSUCKING, MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE SKANK!!!!!!!**

**YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!!! AND I BET YOU ARE NOTHING BUT SOME CLASSLESS, STD RIDDLED, WHORE, WHO HATES THE FACT THAT SOMEONE IS BETTER THEN YOU ARE AND EVER WILL BE!!!!!**

**AND ABOUT THE OVEN, BET YOU TRIED IT YOURSELF AND THAT'S HOW YOU KNOW IT DOESN'T WORK!!!!! AND HEARS A LITTLE TIP FOR YOU!!!!!! CUT YOU THIGHS!!!! IT'S EASIER TO HIDE THE SCARS!!!**

**As for the other's who has stood loyally by yuki's side, I am working on the next chap for project perfection at this moment. And thank you for knowing that yuki actually has talent unlike some insecure 2 dollar whore that thinks she's all that!!!! **


	4. I don't give a fuck bitch

**I don't give a fuck what you have to say about my fics Desert Tree, you say Sesshomaru would never take kagome as his sister!!! Well guess what!!!!! This is called FAN ****FICTION**** for a damn reason!!!!! I don't give a flying shit what you got to say!!!! If I want to write Sesshomaru tap dancing in a frilly pink Toto singing 'hit me baby one more time' I will do it mother fucker!!!! Oh and for those wondering what Desert Tree said here is the review.**

_Unfortunately, we couldn't even get past the first large chunk of text. Seriously, this is strange and gross. "Waht" were you thinking? Do you want the world to suffer "to"? First, Sesshoumaru wouldn't make Kagome his sister or let any of his people teach her how to use weapons. The drinking blood thing is just disgusting and weird, though we suppose it's as good a way as any to give Kagome UBER-POWERS that she didn't have before. We can't have her, I dunno, be herself or anything._

The premise is pretty much wrong, too, since we're sure you're going to take Hiei and Kurama totally out of character to pull it off. Good luck with that.

**And here's a tip…… SPELL CHECK BITCH!!!!!!!!!**


	5. important

Im coming back to fanfiction and rewriting/ editing a lot of my stories. When my mom's boyfriend finally come sometime around march he'll help me make the website I created more effective so I will then return to posting stories and running that website. However I will put chapters up on here but on my website will be the unsecured chapters and where I am going to enter my original stories as well as give recommendations to other stories that I have read and think others would enjoy. So to all the members of my website sorry I haven't been on in a while but I couldn't figure out how to improve it and make it more effective but my mom's boyfriend does so he has to help me with it. I'll message you as well as announce it on fanfiction when the website is fully operational in if you need a new web address to go to. On my profile is going to be a pole of which story you would prefer me to work on first. That will be the story I spend a majority of my time and effort on and will continue to do so until its completion. However I will occationally update the others. I will be taking down all the ANs from my stories because I looked them over and found them to be rather annoying and mostly childish so you won't have to worry about me posting any more of those unless it's really important. I will try to update monthly if not weekly and I am open to any requests for stories as long as they aren't kagome related


End file.
